


Climb up Here!

by Quihi



Category: The Mysterious Benedict Society - Trenton Lee Stewart
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quihi/pseuds/Quihi
Summary: A typical, slightly chaotic afternoon with the Mysterious Benedict Society.  A one-shot with no real action.
Relationships: Reynie Muldoon/Kate Wetherall
Kudos: 1





	Climb up Here!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first one-shot, and I tried to do a little Kaynie at the end, though I think I failed. Well, please read, and remember to review!
> 
> And this was actually written for an English class assignment. The assignment was to write a dialogue. I just added the ending, and put it here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mysterious Benedict Society or any of the characters in this story.

"Bet you can't reach me up here!" yelled Kate from the top of a tree.

"Just you wait! We'll find a way. Right, Sticky?" asked Reynie.

Sticky, as usual, had a solution. He replied, "Of course. Let's see... Based on their thickness and the strength of that species, the vines on the side of the house, one will easily hold about sixty-five pounds. Between all of them, if you were wearing adequate clothing to keep from being hurt, you could climb up if you balanced your weight between five. Like, always holding at least two at once."

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said," commented Kate, "but I'm sure Reynie understands completely."

Reynie decided to climb. "I'm coming up!" he shouted to Kate. "Just give me a minute to get some gloves."

Constance jumped into the conversation, saying crankily, "Why do you care if Kate is up there and you're not?"

"It's just for fun, Constance," said Reynie, as he ran inside. "I'll be right back."

Sticky stood, not knowing what to do. He had already realized that he was not going to be the one to climb up to join Kate. "Constance, not everything people do has a purpose. Like your eating candy. Some things are just to have fun. You see, the brain has a difficult time functioning if-"

Constance interrupted, "No wonder Reynie's and Kate's thoughts are so confusing. They're all for fun. Well, right now, Kate is waiting for Reynie and being bored and… Hmm… I think some awkwardness as well. You're feeling awkward, as usual, and trying to- Oh, I don't even have any idea what you're trying to calculate."

"I'm back!" shouted Reynie, running out with a pair of Kate's climbing shoes, and a pair of industrial gardening gloves. He ran over to the vines, looking at Sticky. "You're sure this will hold me?"

Kate instead replied, "I'm only eighteen and a half feet up. And yes, the vines should hold you. I was climbing them the other day."

"OK then," said Reynie, as he began to climb. He almost slipped about a third of the way up, but managed to catch himself. When he finally reached the top, he then had the problem of getting onto the branch of the tree, which was quite thin by the house. Then he smiled, saying, "I'm up!

"You see, you didn't actually say that I had to be on the tree by you. You just said that I had to be up here. Not necessarily by you. Then, of course, I could have stayed inside, but that would have been rather boring. And I would have had to go through the maze and up two flights of stairs, which though slightly safer, would have taken about the same amount of time."

"Oh, whatever," said Kate. "You win. If I toss you my rope and you tie it around yourself, will you come over here?"

"How would I tie myself onto the rope up here? I'm going to go back down now; this is tiring." It only felt slightly weird to Reynie to be having a conversation with a girl his age eighteen and a half feet in the air.

"Can you grab the rope so I can pull you up here? I'll have to weight it with the bucket, so the rope doesn't get stuck, but then I can do it. And I can pull up Sticky and Constance too."

"No thanks! Treetops and bucket drops don't agree with me," answered Constance, while Sticky took one look at the height of the tree and said,

"Uh... No thank you. From that height it's possible to-"

Not wanting to hear what injuries one could suffer from that level, Reynie dropped the last three feet to the ground, saying, "I'm ready!"

Kate let down the rope, asking Reynie to tie a knot in the rope above the bucket and hold on tight. Reynie did as Kate requested and said, "Ready! Please pull gently, though," knowing from experience that it was a good idea to say something about that.

"Sure, Reynie," answered Kate happily. She pulled him up, at least more slowly than normal.

Upon reaching the top, Reynie sighed. "Kate."

"Reynie."

"It's nice up here today."

"Yes, it is."

"I wish we could stay up here like this forever."

"That would be nice."

"We can for a little while."

"Reynie, Sticky and Constance are listening."

"What a shame."

"Can you climb down?"

"I can try if you stay up here and hold the rope so I won't fall much."

"Okay." Reynie started climbing down. He reached the bottom, and was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't even notice Kate joining him at the bottom.

"Reynie, can you _please_ untie the rope so I can have it back?" cut into his thoughts. Returning to the real world, he says,

"Sure."

Constance cuts into to them, saying, "Your thoughts were _so_ funny just now, Reynie."

"Connie-girl, can't you let us be for once?" asks Kate.

"Fine. This _once_."

Sticky watched them, smiling.

It was a good day for the Mysterious Benedict Society.


End file.
